Jurei Seigen
"The weapon may be powerful, but the creator and weilder is even more powerful, for that weapon would never have existed unless they did" ''- Jurei Seigen Introduction As a kid, Jurei Seigen always heard exotic tales about the adventures of legendary pirates called the Yonko and the World Government all around the world. He didn't know if these stories were true, but he gradually became more and more interested in both factions. In his teenage years, he began to choose his side of the pirates in the favor of the better angle. Over the years, his dream had become a living nightmare when unknown pirates took control of his homeland and began to raid all the food, water, space,etc. Vilagers were persecuted and killed for their so called "traitorous" actions because of their will to fight against these pirates. Jurei now thought that the greater aspect was to join the marines, instead he saw that they were to poised in the idea of mass murder of leaking intel as such known as the Black Century. But in the end, he sees neither side was greater and that the best selection was the avenging bounty hunter to overthrow both the World Government and the Pirates joining and creating a new revolutionary era. Jurei is currently in possesion of Kurai and Hikari. '(THE SWORDS HIKARI AND KURAI WILL SOON BE EDITED TO JUREI SEIGEN, DO NOT STEAL THE IDEA.)' Appearance ''"You have to have a goal, a dream, an ambition either that or your life is not worth living for"-Jurei Seigen Pre-Timeskip Jurei carries a variety of weapons in which only mastered weilders may utilize in skilled performances. He is equipped with a short sword, a tomahawk at his side of the waist, and on his back a 7 foot long crossbow. He also uses a sheild attached to his arm on the left to defend himself. Along with his hands are gauntlets that serve in hand to hand combat. Horizantally, Jurei specializes in the spear and a silent shooter. His outfit is overall blue and silver with a white cape that seems not affect his battle style in any way. Post-Timeskip Jurei has a rare jewel that is cross-shaped and it holds all of his weapons, which makes it easier to run with an easier load of equipment. He now has a leather robe or coat that has jagged pocket lines at the end, fitted with 7 swords (6 small-width swords each with similar heights and in the middle, 1 medium-width sword). On both sides of his waist, flintlock pistols inside their holsters can be seen over his dark belt. His clothing is now mainly black and dark containing a white tanktop as an undershirt. As for his hair, Jurei changed his hairstlyle to shaggy instead of smooth and long. Personality "There is no place recognised as a safe one, but you can become strong to be seen as such"-Jurei Seigen Jurei is shown to be quite calm and serious over situations and has a cool attitude between those around him, mainly by achieving things nonchalntly. He is shown to be oblivious to another one's feelings, showing less and less signs of emotions. Nonetheless, everyone looks up to him and relies on their hero most of all in endangering times. He can also be a bit of a person involved in strategic methods when it comes down to a battling a powerful opponent. Being frantic or worried would not suit him if he were to be using all the weapons, so he remains docile and relaxed to aim perfectly toward his targets. He is toward seeking to find revenge against both the pirates and the marines after massacring thousands of innocent lives that he had known so well. Between the post timeskip, his conception and philosophy became that there may be pirates not seeking for violence. People who were genuine people only yet searching for the treasure of One Piece. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Jurei is shown to be very skilled in his swordmanship and dexterity. Jurei can both manipulate one-handed swords and two-handed swords shown from victories with his normal equipment. He has mastered an unorthodox process in which he uses his sword back-handed to increase the movement of the swords by the wind current. As proof of that power, he can split a ship in half with his usual blade and also with that one slice, Jurei can create 12 other slices from that exact same slash. He learned this through an anonymous tribe that taught him the values of concentration and massing. Concentration deals with the amount of compression and centering you charge within the sword to build up a one-hit KO. Massing is the exact opposite, by swinging said sword you deal by the strength in your numbers or quantity. Both have similar adversity, but when merged the user obtains an unlimited capacity of power. 'Swordmanship Moves' Semislice Ver 3.-Mainly used on the ground as an upstart for Omnislash Ver.5, the user moves his blade and creates 12 other slices along with it. It is repeated several times to heighten its potential and power, but it's current user Jurei only does 3 starting slices, thus it creates a total of 39 slices. The numbers could be much farther if the user generate more slces though. Marksmanship Jurei has aqquired a rank of perfect marksmanship with a lead of untraceable bullets. Jurei can redirect his or another person's projectiles with one of his own. Legend speaks that he never missed a shot of a target yet. From his anonymous tribe, he learned how to control his blast's momentum and velocity. Momentum controls the rotation and propulsion in which makes the discharge flow. Velocity is more about the acceleration and penetration to push the discharge's speed up and make for a lot of peircing destruction. His trajectiles riccochet ,as a result of momentum, around surfaces to annihilate other people protecting a target or to hit more targets. Sheilds are useless when the velocity kicks in, spilting the sheild and able to go through the person immediately and easily. 'Marksmanship Moves' Hand to Hand Combat Jurei is also adept to hand to hand combat as well, other than focusing on one thing. He observed experts and followed their teachings, even able to improve their ability which works the best. Although the anonymous tribe did not instruct Seigen about what to do if unarmed, he secretly began attending a martial-arts class. It was at a disgusting and gross location,but he was became used to it. Jurei was greatly rewarded with a calm attitude and a peaceful mind. The place helped build the stature of his stance which matters the most because the stance maintains 360 degrees of vision and keeps him balanced rather than flinching or being moved across some important distance. He can fight with his fists along with that, he also combines his ordinance style to effectively damage people in close range combat. 'Hand to Hand Combat Moves' Physical Strength Seigen has shown to have superhuman strength, noted because in his anonymous tribe, he was trained with a 5 ton weight and also because he was capable of carrying all his weapons in the pre-timeskip. In the post timeskip, he must have grown used to holding them as to how fast he sprints into action by doing so. If attacked unexpectedly, he seems to be able hold his own by to pulling out his weapon in a hundredth of a second in a defensive and offensive way. Endurance Jurei can endure many hits to any part of his body as he is an ultimate body builder. Weapons Jurei can use any weapon recognized by any person or expert in the world, but can also have unidentified knowledge of unknown items or objects from beyond the sky to the deep oceans of the ocean blue. His weapons contain or is based on a rock formed in the shallow waters of the IQ islands therefore, every one of Jurei's equipment can affect or touch any devil fruit users. Gallery Normal.jpg|'Pre-Timeskip' Say.jpg|'Post-Timeskip' Firion_and_His_Tools_by_Nick_Ian.jpg|'Jurei Using His Multi-Weapon Bow' Genesis-Artwork.jpg|'Jurei's Appearance in Valkyria' Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:MangaPirate7539 Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Human Category:MangaPirate7539 Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Human